Chad Versus That Bieber Kid
by CatchTheRainbow
Summary: Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't like his girlfriend Sonny Monroe's new obsession with a certain Canadian popstar. After all, he HATES that Bieber kid...or does he? Sonny/Chad. Oneshot. (ALL DIALOGUE)


**Don't you just love these two? I do! And I can't wait for season two! :DD**

**Haha, this idea just randomly came to me. This is my first story with only dialogue. I hope I did okay...? :)**

**ENJOY!**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own SWAC or Justin Bieber...yeah thats definately a shame... :(_**

* * *

---

_Chad Vs That Bieber Kid_

Chad: BOLD

Sonny: NORMAL

---

"**Hey my Sonshine!"**

"Chad! I told you not you not to call me that. What are you doing here anyway?"

"**Sorry that I wanted to see my girlfriend. And I like that nickname. What, do you want me to call you something stupid like sugar lips?"**

"Of course not; that would just be plain creepy. As much as I love you Chaddy boy, I'm kind of in the middle of watching something."

"**Oh, so you can call me...Chaddy Boy but I can't call you Sonshine? That's not fair. And what is so important that you have to pay more attention to than your boyfriend **_**Chad Dylan Copper?!"**_

"Shh. I'm watching..."

"**Justin Bieber?! Really Sonny, Justin freakin' Bieber?"**

"Shut up Chad. He's amazing. He's so cute and come on look at him in that grey hoodie. Who couldn't love that?"

"**Uh...me? He looks like a nine year old!"**

"He's 15 actually."

"**Well, uh...he **_**sings **_**like a nine year old.**"

"And what you can sing better than that? Please, you sing like a starved whale. Now quiet I'm going to miss the part where he does that adorable smile at the camera. There it is! _Oh my gosh he is so cute_!"

"**But not as cute as CDC over here right? And quit squealing you're going to burst my eardrums."**

"Sure Chad, you're cuter. *Mutters* What ever gets you through the day."

"**What was that?"**

"Nothing."

"**...Anyway. I've been here what, 10 minutes? And no kiss yet?!"**

"...."

**That was on the cheek!"**

"And you're point is...?"

"**It doesn't count."**

"Yeah it does...Oh, quit pouting Chad!"

"**...."**

"Please?"

"**...."**

"I said please!"

"**...."**

"Ugh fine!"

"...."

"**...."**

"....."

"**....."**

"**Now that is what I call a kiss. I knew you couldn't resist the deadly charms of Ch-"**

"Your world is my world. And my fight is your fight. Sing with me Chad!"

"...I **give up...and hey, didn't you just watch this like two minutes ago?"**

"Yep...this is the plus one channel"

"**Sonny!"**

"What?!"

"**You're...obsessed!"**

"No...I was actually diagnosed with OJBD."

"**...What?"**

"Obsessive Justin Bieber Disorder."

"**I thought it was OJD - Obsessive Jonas disorder."**

"....?"  
**"What? I read magazines okay?"**

"Sure you do..."

"**Hush woman!"**

"Whatever Chad..."

"**And anyway, shouldn't you have OCDCD?"**

"Huh?"

"**Obsessive Chad Dylan Cooper Disorder."**

"Oh...who could be bothered to be obsessed with such a long named obsession?"

"**My girlfriend that's who!"**

"Yeah...that's not really working out for you is it?"

"**That's just mean Sonny. Chad is hurt, you have hurt his heart right here."**

"You really need to stop talking in third person honey. It's not attractive."

"**Okay, back to first person. Quit watching him! There's nothing special about that Bieber kid anyway. Why listen to his whiney voice where you could be making out with me!"**

"Is Chad Dylan Cooper...Jealous?"

"**Pfft, I'm not jealous of anyone."**

"Except of Justin Bieber."

"**Stop I'm so not!"**

"Yes you are! This is priceless."

"**I'm not."**

"Are too."

"**I'm not."**

"Are too."

"**Not."**

"Too."

**Not.**

"Too."

"**Not."**

"Not."

"**Too!"**

"Ha!"

"**Damn it. I fell for it again."**

"That you did. Oh look Chad! It's on again on the plus two channel!"

"**UGGH! Who the hell makes a plus two channel?!"**

--

_**THE NEXT DAY...Chad's dressing room.**_

"Chad you in here."

"_**Love me, love me say that you love me."**_

"Chad...?"

"_**Fool me, fool me, oh how you do me."**_

"Oh My Gosh. Chad is that you?!"

"**Sonny?! You're here early. I thought we were going out later."**

"We were but I finished rehearsals early and I thought it would be a nice surprise if...hang on no changing the subject!"

"**I'm not changing the subject."  
**

"Yes you are! Now either my ears deceive me or..."

"**I wasn't..."  
**

"You were listening to..."

"**I was just..."  
**

"Justin Bieber!"

"**I...he...his voice just calms me down okay?"**

"Aw, that's so sweet Chad. Come here."

"**...."**  
"...."

"**Wow, if I knew I was going to get mind blowing kisses like that I should've admitted to liking this kid ages ago."**

"That you should've Chad. Now can we go now, I'm starving."

"**Course we can, but before we do can I say something."**

"What's that?"

"_**Girl I love, Girl I love you."**_

"Aw, the feeling is mutual Chaddy Boy."

"**...Chaddy boy? Come on Honey let's not go into that again."**

"Alright. Oh and Chad?

"**Yeah?"**

"You don't sing like a starved whale..."

"**Really? Are you trying to say I sing better than Ju-"**

"You sing like strangled hippo."

"**Really Sonny, Really?!"**

* * *

Lool, did you like the ending? I did xD

I hope you liked it! Please review for me thanks!

Natalie x


End file.
